issufandomcom-20200213-history
Aseyruvia
Aseyruvia (re-named ''Imperial Center by Emperor Valorum) ''was the capital of the Canadorian Republics, and is the current capital of the Galactic Canadorian Empire. History Pre-human History Aseyruvia was originally populated by a sentinent species called the Viloza. The Viloza were a fiercly religious people that, during the height of their civillization in 23,550 BE (1391 AD in Earth years), they flourished on their planet, building magnificant temples and cities. Pre-Union In 22,591 BE (2350 AD), The first human colonists explored Aseyruvia. They discovered an Earth-like planet, covered in an immense ocean and beautiful forests. The Viloza welcomed the human newcomers as gods. In the next several hundred years, millions of humans would move ffrom Earth to the now booming shipping port of Aseyruvia. Union Era In 22,310 BE (2631 AD), when the original seven independant human colonies unified to become the Union of Canadorian Republics, Aseyruvia became the capital planet of the Pharonian Republic. As a Republic capital, Aseyruvia experianced a massive population explosion, as beings from across the Union flocked to the planet in search of wealth. The planet's oceans were drained, the water being shipped for storage on one of Aseyruvia's three moons. The massive expanse of the seabed was soon covered by the looming city, and by 21,470 BE (3471 AD), the suface of Aseyruvia was completely covered by city. Capital of the Union Three years later, in 21,467 BE (3473 AD), the Canadorian Senate debated fiercly about Earth's position as the capital of the Union. Earth at this time was considered unfit as capital, due to its isolated position in the outer rim, and strict enviromental laws prohibiting urbanization into the natural world. The Senate feverishly nominaed planets, resulting in the total nominations of 38 worlds. To ease the deliberation, the Senate voted that the future capital should have been located in one of the seven original Republics. Six planets were nominated, (Earth being the seventh). These planets were Aseyruvia, Silon, Mustiya, Saluun, Ares, and Concordia. Four of these planets were than eliminated, leaving only Aseyruvia and Concordia left. A Senate vote between the two resulted in a ie, however this tie was broken when the Supreme Chancellor Feyas Iviliya voted in favor of Aseyruvia. Three days later, after a special ceremony, Aseyruvia was officially sworn is as the capital of the Canadorian Union. It took over thirty years to move the majority of government offices fom Earth to Aseyuvia. Continuing urbanization Over the next ten-thousand years, Aseyruvia's city continued to expand. Builders would build on top of older segments of the city. By the time the Union ended in 0 BE, there were over fifty distinct layers of city, with each layer comprising huge, several mile tall skyscrapers measuring thousands of stories. Natural geographical features of Aseyruvia were no longer visible, as they were swallowed up by the city long ago. The process of layering the city has gone to such an extant, that the lower layers of the city have not seen sunlight in thousands of years. These dark areas, called the Aseyruvian underworld, are notorious for housing many criminals. Attacked during the Dark Times In 10,630 BE (14,311 AD), Aseyruvia was attacked by the forces of a rogue Republic. The rogues failed however, and were soon defeated. End of the Union